


Planting the Nations.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [83]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Divergence?, Dimension/Timeline Hopping, Gen, Headcanon, Hetalia: World Stars, Superdimensional Emperor Quintillus, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Quintillus is a young Roman with a special ability.He can travel through space and time, essentially being omnipresent.This special ability leads to him undergoing a strange mission. His task is to raise the nations from simple seeds into great countries. Unfortunately for Quintillus, it’s not as easy as planting a flower.





	Planting the Nations.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed if you’ve been following my oneshots, I really love APH Quintillus, the superdimensional Roman Emperor from World Stars. In fact, I love him so much that I named both my pet rubber duck (we run a travel blog on tumblr together) and one of the protagonists of my manga series after him.
> 
> So when I got this prompt, I remembered a headcanon I saw a long time ago about the Hetalia nations being born from plants (like Princess Kaguya) and also one of Himaruya’s sketches (at least I hope it’s not a fanart) of Quintillus holding a baby China and ended up combining both ideas into this!
> 
> Hope you like it~

Once there was a boy who lived in the Roman Empire called Quintillus. Well, actually he was called Marcus Aurelius Claudius Quintillus Augustus, but close enough.

Quintillus has a special ability. He transcended reality.

The Roman boy kind of existed _everywhere_ at once. He was all different ages, and had lived all different lives. His big brother Gothicus always put this down to strange dreams which had plagued the boy since he was very young. But Quintillus didn’t see these things as dreams. As much as he trusted his big brother, Gothicus didn’t know everything. 

One day, Quintillus found himself in a very strange life. He was walking around in a vast field which took up everything, yet was completely devoid of anything. The boy felt quite confused, since he was only a child in this life and should have been elsewhere. At the same time, he didn’t know anything other than this field. Then he noticed a strange bag at his feet. He picked it up and examined its contents out of curiosity. 

It was full of seeds.

The seeds were all different shapes and sizes, and each one had a label stuck to it. Each label had a small map and location written on it. Quintillus found that he wanted answers for this strange dream. So he endeavoured to plant every seed from the bag in the location written on its label. 

This quest took a long time. There were many places to go, and Quintillus’ special ability made planting the seeds very difficult. He wasn’t always in every dream, and sometimes he would exist in a place where the seeds did not. However, it appeared that the seeds were supposed to be planted in these specific timelines. Quintillus noticed that whenever he planted one, a brand new civilisation soon formed in its wake. That was probably what the seeds represented.

Another of Quintillus’ dreams was actually related to the seeds. In this life, he was a teenager living in the wilderness of a country which hadn’t been formed yet. There was a seed growing in a field near him. The seed had grown well, and the teenage Quintillus was excited to see what would bloom from the pink bud. 

It took three days for the flower to blossom, opening out into a beautiful peony. Quintillus stared at it in surprise, awed by the beauty of such a small and fragile thing. Then something stirred from within the flower. Slowly but surely, a tiny figure rose from the centre and spilled out into the grass. Before Quintillus’ eyes, the figure started to grow until it was the size of a small child. That was when the Roman found that he was facing a tiny boy with surprisingly long dark hair and dark, expressive eyes filled with all the wisdom of four thousand years. 

So Quintillus raised the child until he found his own settlement of people, and grew with them. He enjoyed his time with the boy very much actually; as there was a lot to learn from this strange little person. And children were always cute and fun little creatures who could brighten up anyone’s life given enough time, so Quintillus had no problem in smiling at every new thing the boy did.

By the time he had raised fifteen children out of flowers, Quintillus had begun to notice that these children were not like the rest. 

Each child appeared to represent the people of their country. If the country fared poorly, the children got ill. If the country prospered, the children grew older and stronger. If something important happened in the country, the children matured and grew wiser from those important events. They were no ordinary children.

In hindsight, maybe the fact that they were born from _flowers_ instead of women should have tipped him off. 

When Quintillus’s country-like children became adults, he found that they ended up wanting children of their own. To his shock, the labels on some of the seeds within the rapidly dwindling supply in his bag read that they should be given to certain countries. By the looks of it, rather than being a typo as he had first assumed this actually meant that he needed to give the countries’ personifications those seeds. 

Within the matter of decades, personifications were growing new children to walk in their footsteps amongst the nations of the world. 

This was when Quintillus realised that he was no longer needed. The seeds in the bag would spread on their own without him now that the world had developed so extensively. The thought made him a little sad, despite his ability making it so that he was still raising the original nation as well as all the others somewhere far off. 

His ability must have been the reason why he was chosen to raise the nation’s to glory. Quintillus could transcend reality, and so he was the perfect spectator to all of time. The rise and fall of civilisation were both known to him like family, and he had cried at the deaths of many of his children. 

With the final seeds in the bag, Quintillus realised that no more children could be brought into the world. It was almost all over, and then he couldn’t use his ability to leave the land of the dead behind anymore. 

He planted the seeds carefully in the earth, then walked away back into another dream, one where he was emperor of Rome for a few months long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, it’s very short. I didn’t know what to do for this prompt at first, and when it came down to writing it I only had the bare bones of an idea. Still, I did what I could. 
> 
> By the way, the nations ‘grow’ out of their country’s national flower. China’s national flower is currently plum blossom I believe, but it was originally a peony in the time of the Qing Dynasty, so I thought that its original national flower would make more sense than the most recent one.
> 
> Also, Quintillus shifts through dimensions and timelines throughout the oneshot, so near the end he is witnessing the end of the world and lamenting the loss of Earth’s nations, but at a different point he worries that spectating the world will stop being his job after the original nations (the Ancients) grow up.
> 
> Prompt- People growing out of flowers.
> 
> Original Number- 23.


End file.
